I Don't Belong To You
by Pretty Persistent
Summary: Quinn Fabray is a lowly geek with a secret. Will Schuester is the star of the Glee club who can’t help but take an interest in her. But how will McKinley’s severe caste system treat their new relationship? WillxQuinn AU.
1. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**A/N: Okay, so I said I would never write Glee, because it's my favorite show and it's still running, so I don't want to mess with it. But, this is a complete alternate-universe, so it has nothing to do with the current plot. (: I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Summary: Quinn Fabray is a lowly geek with a secret. Will Schuester is the star of the Glee club who can't help but take an interest in her. But how will McKinley's severe caste system treat their new relationship? WillxQuinn AU.**

**This story is Quinn-centric, but will include the majority of the cast. Out of respect for the show, and in the tradition of Fan Fiction, the characters will maintain general personality traits, but roles will change, as well as other qualities.**

**Setting: William McKinley High School. 1992. All of the story's "kids" will be juniors.**

**--**

_Goodmorning, McKinley High! Rachel Barbara Berry here with your Monday morning announcements. First on today's agenda, our wonderful cafeteria menu includes chicken chunks, celery and carrot cubes, and dirt pudding. In any case, all students planning to participate in today's "dining detour" should meet at the back entrance, BEHIND the cameras, at promptly 11:55am._

_Furthermore, Principal Pillsbury has asked me to announce the new "no-tolerance" dress code policy. When asked for specifics, Pillsbury replied, quote, "I will leave that up to my discretion. I trust my students' judgement!" Unquote. Ladies, I would suggest colored spanks under your skirts, just to be on the safe side._

_In McKinley stardom news, I'd first like to congratulate the football team on their sixth straight win this season! And most importantly, the glee club, starring moi, will be performing in this Friday's pep assembly, in preparation for this year's sectional competition._

_Now, onto today's gossip! The Cheerios' resident lesbians, Brittany and Santana, were caught making quite the scene, yet again…_

Quinn Fabray walked at a swift pace to her locker, trying to ignore Rachel's gossip announcements. They were rarely about her, as she was pretty much a nobody, but Quinn had been victimized by Rachel too many times in person to want to listen to her rule the school with her bashing of anyone low enough on the food chain.

It was interesting that Rachel was even allowed to say half the things she did in the school sanctioned announcements. However, everyone knew it was on account of McKinley's new principal, Miss Pillsbury. She was well-liked for being young and hot, but mostly, for being quite the pushover.

After grabbing a few things from her locker, Quinn moved quickly down the hall, headed towards her first class that morning. Even though she may not have been gossip-worthy, that did not mean she was above the daily eggings that occurred in the hallways between classes. Quinn didn't quite understand why they didn't just choose to splash a beverage in someone's face, rather than smash an egg over their head, but she supposed it was just cheaper to steal a couple eggs from the fridge.

Unfortunately for most of McKinley High's students, only two select groups were the ones doing the egging: the jocks and the glee club. Everyone else, the band geeks, the book nerds, the dungeons and dragons freaks, and the nobodies, were victimized on a daily basis. Quinn was weird. She wasn't freakish. She wasn't really involved in anything, as she was pretty much a nobody, but she didn't quite blend in the same way. The blonde wore her hair straight, amongst everyone's poofs, perms, and roller-made curls. She wore peasant shirts and skinny jeans with her 1980s converse, while everyone wore sweaters and leggings, or updated their pants to flared bottoms. Despite being an unnoticed human being, Quinn still received daily torment for standing out (in a bad way).

As she stumbled through the crowds of people, Quinn dropped her book on the ground. She bent down to pick it up and get back on her way, but as she stood up again, she found herself face to face with a perfectly smooth, porcelain white oval. Bracing herself, she shut her eyes and winced slightly backwards.

"You can open your eyes. I'm not going to hit you with this," the perpetrator declared.

Hesitantly, she did open her eyes, to find that he was no longer holding the egg out in front of her, but rather smiling at her a bit. It was Will Schuester, the star of the McKinley High Glee Club. Of course Quinn knew who he was; everyone knew Will. But she had no doubt in her mind that he had no idea who she was.

"Listen, you don't want to waste that on me," she said, hoping to convince him.

"Nah, I mean, your hair looks kinda nice today," Will said.

Quinn didn't respond, but instead grew a little doe-eyed, while suppressing a grin. The truth was, deep down Quinn knew she wasn't a nobody. She knew she was pretty, she knew she was smart, and she knew she was pure. In other words: she knew she was going places, unlike the rest of the school's Lima losers. While the rest of the school was caught-up in sexual revolution, popularity, and talent, Quinn was a good, Christian girl with a hard work ethic, focused on avoiding the drama of her peers. She knew she was better than that. Even if she would never convince the school of such a thing, Quinn was determined to make something of herself when it really counted.

Will had been lowly tossing the egg up and down in his hand. He shook it in front of her a bit and sighed, deeply.

"I don't even know why I have this, to be honest. Finn and Puck put me up to it. I figured it was a jock thing, but I guess it's just as expected from the glee big shots. I'm sorry, you probably don't care about any of this."

Having avoided an egging so far, Quinn was afraid to say what she really thought. That she hated his stupid glee club. Instead, she hugged her books closer and continued to stare at him. He smiled and tossed the egg to her. She struggled to release one hand from her books to catch it, almost dropping the fragile orb.

"There ya go," he said, "I think that's much better off in your hands, um…"

"Quinn."

"Quinn. I'm Will."

"I know," she called after him, "You're in my Spanish class!"

She burrowed her eyebrows, almost in a glare, but he was already halfway down the hall. She had tried saving face with the Spanish class excuse, but everyone knew Will Schuester as the glee club's male lead, whether they liked it or not. And most people liked it.

'_What am I supposed to do with a stupid egg?' _she thought to herself. Momentarily, she considered smashing it over Rachel Berry's head, but quickly ruled out that idea. She would much rather be anonymously victimized, rather than take a stand and have her life made a living hell. Besides, she would never stoop to the level of egging someone.

The bell rang, but Quinn quickly darted back to her locker and placed the egg on a shelf, before heading off to Miss Pillsbury's office for a late slip.

--

Half her day had passed and fourth period had arrived, but despite her less than horrible run-in with Will, Quinn found herself no more pleased to be in Spanish class than she was any other day. In fact, fourth period was probably her least favorite time of the day, as she was surrounded by the most obnoxious group of people the school had to offer.

McKinley's elite crowd had inverted their desks to form a circle and was sitting on top of them. Rachel was giggling and constantly touching Will's best friend and her boyfriend, Finn Hudson. Rachel and Will were the glee club's male and female leads, so naturally, Finn and their friend Noah Puckerman—"Puck"—sang back-up, as well as co-captaining the school's football team. And of course, thrown into the mix was the Cheerio's co-captains, Terri Stephens and Sue Sylvester, who also served as back-up dancers in glee. Everyone knew that Will had a thing for Terri, but it didn't seem to be going anywhere. Against her conscious will, Quinn was very well-informed of all these details and brought up to date on an almost daily basis.

Sitting in desks, just outside the circle, were Brittany Greene and Santana Lopez. They were considered "sub-elite." As successful Cheerios, their reputations remained generally unscathed. However, when gossip queen, Mercedes Jones, uncovered their secret relationship, Rachel bumped them down a few notches, as she—and the majority of students—was quite homophobic.

With that, it was not surprise to Quinn when Mercedes said in a hushed voice, "Homo sighting, four o' clock!" and Rachel discreetly pulled a perfectly oblong egg from the pocket of her perfectly pleated skirt.

As she couldn't help but overhear, Quinn snapped her head towards the classroom's entrance to find Kurt Hummel standing in the doorway. Being the school's most flaming gay kid, Quinn knew exactly what Rachel was going to do. At one point, Quinn might have attempted to defend him—although it wouldn't have done much good—because Kurt had been the only "friend" she had ever had in high school. But that brief moment was long gone and Quinn could only shudder at the thought of the boy.

"Quinn Fabray, is it?"

She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. Will had seized the opportunity and approached Quinn, while Rachel carefully scoped out her surroundings to be sure their teacher was nowhere in sight and made her way towards the door.

"You didn't supply Rachel with my egg, did you?" he said, smiling at her.

Quinn simply shook her head, no. As much as she wanted Kurt egged, she knew handing a shell to Rachel would only result in it being immediately returned in the form of a yolk on her head.

Will placed both of his palms on the front two corners of her desk.

"Quinn, are you coming to see me perform on Friday?" he asked her.

"It's mandatory," she replied, shortly.

He let out a small bit of laughter.

"You're funny. I was only asking because I was wondering if you'd like to hang out after."

"No," she said, flatly.

"I'm wearing THE Gap!"

They were interrupted by the shouting of a very perturbed Kurt, who now had sticky, yellow egg yolk dripping onto the padded shoulders of his navy blue jacket and the shards of laughter coming from Rachel, who had returned to her circle to high five her friends. Their teacher had finally entered and Will hurried back to his seat, while Kurt stormed inside with clenched fists.

Quinn shivered as Kurt walked past her and sat a few seats back. She shivered at the thought of Will asking her to hang out. What did he want with her, anyway? She didn't trust any of these people and she'd rather just be a nobody. She shut her eyes tight and sank in her seat. _'Just two more years and you're out of here Quinn. And onto bigger and better things. Just two more years,' _she thought to herself, _'And you're free.'_

--

**A/N: I hope you guys like this! Please read and review to let me know what you think! (:**


	2. House of Pain

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a little while to update! I just wanted to see if there'd be any interest in the story. Thank you to those who took the time to review and I hope to hear from more of you. (:**

**To clear up any confusion, Quinn, Will, Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Sue, Terri, and Mercedes are all juniors. Emma and Ken will be in their mid-twenties. If anyone else is introduced to the story, I will make note of their ages, as well!**

**I also want to make note that I'm going to be using songs from all of the 90s, so I'm sorry about the somewhat untruthful timeframe.**

**Enjoy. (:**

--

"Alright, guys, the pep assembly performance is THIS FRIDAY! You all KNOW how important you are to your peers. And beyond that, Friday is only a step away from the upcoming Invitionals! If we want to threaten the competition from the get go, we have GOT to step it UP, people!"

Glee club coach, Ken Tanaka, was always yelling. Despite having the best glee club William McKinley High had ever seen, Coach Tanaka always wanted more. They all wanted more, really. They wanted Nationals.

In the two years that Will had been a member of his high school's Dynamics, they had taken Regionals in both seasons. Every year they were just one step away. But this time, they wanted to win.

"Hey, Terri," Will said, sitting on the chair next to her and casually draping his arm over her shoulder. "You need a ride home from practice, today?"

"Oh, thank you, Will," Terri said, politely, "But Sue's got me." She glanced at the other girl decked out in a Cheerios uniform and smiled.

Will had his eyes on the prize in everything he did. His dating Terri wasn't exactly going as planned, but he felt as if he was only going after her because most people started expecting them to be together, especially seeing as Rachel was taken. Still, Will had his sights set on a different blond—one that was definitely not expected of him.

Will's thoughts were interrupted by a, once again, screaming Coach Tanaka.

"Schuester! Let's keep it in the pants and get to work!"

Emma Pillsbury let out a small giggle. Their principal usually sat in on a rehearsal once a week. She claimed it was school policy, but Mercedes had speculation that the red-headed, hot teacher was secretly seeing their hot headed glee coach.

The kids got in position for a rough run through of their pep assembly set, which would soon be picked apart, chewed up, and spit out by Coach Tanaka.

Rachel took her placed next to Will, shooting him a wink and declaring, "Let's do this, stud."

--

By the end of practice, Will was sweat and out of breath, as he walked down the hall to grab some remaining things from his locker. Principal Pillsbury was locking up her office when she stopped him.

"Will!" she called out. "You were great today!"

"Oh, thanks, Ms. Pillsbury," he said, regaining a steady heartbeat.

Emma noticed beads of perspiration, trickling from his curly hairline and down his forehead.

"You look… hot," she said, "Can I get you some water? Or a towel?"

"Uh, actually, everything I need is in my locker," Will said, uncomfortably. "I should probably get going, actually."

"Alright, Will! Break a leg on Friday! I'll be watching!" She smiled as he walked away.

Will shook his head and dialed the combination to his locker. What a weird school he attended. Friday would be interesting, indeed.

--

As Rachel arrived home from school and attempted to pull into her double-wide driveway, she soon noticed that she was unable to do so, as a somewhat familiar black Sudan was currently in her spot. After parking in the street—which was something she immensely detested—Rachel stormed inside, slamming the door behind her.

"He doesn't live here! That is MY parking spot and this is MY house," Rachel spat at her father, before glaring at the man sitting next to him and storming upstairs to her bedroom.

It had been hard enough when Rachel's parents had gotten divorced right before her freshman year of High School. Her mom had moved to Boston, and while Rachel desperately missed having her mother figure around, she was not about to leave the school district she already ruled (even if she could take over at any place). In essence, Rachel was not at all happy about the situation, but when two years later, she found out the true reason behind the divorce, Rachel was furious.

Her father Jim's boyfriend, Sam, came into the picture at the very beginning of the summer before her junior year. Rachel screamed at her dad for an hour and cried to her mom on the phone for another. But rather than remain upset or become embarrassed, Rachel took it upon herself to express her immense disapproval as frequently as possible.

Rachel missed having parents. Two parents, married, living together, and taking care of her, that is. But she told herself she didn't need them. She had everything she wanted. A family was not necessary.

Rachel fall on her pink blanketed bed and sighed. She pulled her knees up, letting them fall next to her, while she lay on her back. Picking up the phone to her private line off of the nightstand, she dialed a familiar number and waited for it to ring for a few moments.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, Noah. Will you be paying me a visit tonight, after I return from dinner with Finn? I'll leave the window open."

--

Unfortunately for Quinn, "freedom" was not a term she associated with her own home. For one thing, it was still in Lima. Another, it housed her parents.

"Mom? Dad?" she called into the emptiness, from where she stood at the doorway, taking off her shoes.

She had been at school all day and had taken a couple hours to study at the library, and still, neither of her parents were home. Not even her mother, who worked from the house.

For a nice, upper-middle class home, the Fabray household was anything but "homey." Quinn's parents took good care of her and provided her with anything she needed. But her father's strict parenting and her mother's lack of interest provided for a lack of the one thing the only child needed—the feeling of family. Quinn felt as if she didn't belong anywhere, not even at home.

Deep down, Quinn loved her parents. But usually, she preferred that they were not around all that often. They were always putting so much pressure on her to be perfect and accomplish so much. She despised this behavior, because they were the ones who had her stuck in God forsaken Lime, Ohio, after all. Quinn knew she was going places, anyway. She didn't need their encouragement.

Deciding to give herself a bit of free time before dinner, Quinn sat at her desk and logged onto her computer, signing into her AOL Instant Messenger account. It was a fairly knew thing, so everyone had one. Not that Quinn ever had people to chat with.

Right at that moment, however, a window popped open on her screen.

_gleeking1: hi Quinn. it's Will._

Quinn froze. What, was this boy stalking her now? She could only hope it was all some stupid plot for a mean prank, but Quinn didn't trust the guys at school and she couldn't help but worry more than that.

She inhaled and started typing.

_QuinnyPie89: obviously. who else would have a screen name like that? but more importantly, how did you get mine?_

_gleeking1: Mercedes. her buddy list is about a mile long._

This didn't surprise Quinn. Mercedes had her way of finding out everything, and everyone at school had come to accept it.

_QuinnyPie89: that doesn't mean you should have it. what do you want? i think i told you all i had to say in class today._

_gleeking1: i know, but i really want you to reconsider, Quinn. what do you say? can't we just grab a bite to eat after the pep assembly?_

Why had he suddenly dropped the cool guy attitude? Quinn wondered if perhaps it was just a façade he put on at school, but she quickly dropped that idea, knowing it was all part of his cruel manipulation.

_QuinnyPie89: no. i told you, i'm not interested. egg me tomorrow if you want, but you need to leave me alone or i'm going to report you._

_gleeking1: i'll be singing to you on friday, Quinn._

_QuinnyPie89: leave me alone._

_Do you really want to block the user 'gleeking1'?_

Quinn's mouse hovered over the _'Yes'_ button for a few moments, before she hastily clicked '_No'. _But she still didn't want to talk to him.

_QuinnyPie89 has signed off._

She hated everything about Lima, Ohio, especially William McKinley High School, especially the glee club, and especially every stupid guy that went to school there. Quinn shut her eyes tight, allowing only a few tears to escape.

The front door open and Quinn heard her mother call, "Quinn, honey! Dinner!"

"Coming, momma!" she called back, wiping the tears from her face and plastering a smile there, instead.

--

**A/N: Sorry that was a little slow. But now that everything is set up, things will definitely pick up in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about everything!**


	3. Bittersweet Symphony

**A/N: Alright guys, here's the point where everything takes off! I was really excited to write this chapter and I'm happy with how it turned out. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. I worked really hard on this chapter, and feedback is really encouraging, so if you're reading, please take a few moments to let me know what you think! But regardless, I hope you all enjoy this. (:**

--

The week had passed rather quickly and it was already the day of the William McKinley High School fall pep assembly. Will was happy to have a day off school. The pep assembly took place during the afternoon classes and the glee club was excused from morning classes to rehearse. Currently, however, most of the kids were crowded around the food table, coating their complimentary bagels with cream cheese and pouring glasses of orange juice.

Will hadn't egged Quinn Fabray that week, nor did he ask her out again. He did, though, attempt to talk to her in Spanish class. However, with Quinn's shortness and Rachel's awkward flirting—despite Finn's presence—he had not gotten very far. Oddly enough, pursuing Quinn was becoming a lost cause for a guy like Will.

Feeling down on himself, Will had become desperate to fill his afternoon with plans, following the pep assembly. Obviously, Quinn was not and would not be interested in him. He did still feel some kind of spark with Terri, though. Sometimes he could not comprehend the way she felt about him. She had been his date to homecoming the past two years and was always taking him along with her, when hanging out with Rachel and Finn and Puck and his current flavor of the week. But whenever he tried to further their "relationship," or spend any one on one time with her, she turned him down. Still, she always had some sort of excuse and was polite about it, rather than completely shutting him out, like Quinn. Perhaps it was merely coincidence and they had potential after all.

Pulling Terri aside, towards the center of the room, Will said to her, "Hey, Terri. Listen, I've been hoping we could spend some time together. Maybe today after the pep assembly? I would love to get to know you better."

Terri shifted awkwardly and twirled her blond, permed hair, stuttering, "Oh, uh, Will, I—"

Before she had a chance to finish, Sue had hopped down from the choir risers and stepped between them, standing slightly too close to Will for comfort.

"Listen to yourself, William," she said, staring him down, "Consistently getting shot down by a girl who is clearly uninterested."

Sue was easily the smartest Cheerio, but she was just as easily the most rude. The head cheerleader may have been popular, but she was certainly not well-liked.

"And don't think your sad pursuit of that geek has gone unnoticed. Better not let word of that one spread. It's pathetic!" she spat, "You're a pitiful excuse for a male lead of this glee club. I have bigger balls than you!"

Terri giggled and Will shot her a slightly offended look.

At that point, Rachel had overheard the conversation and jumped in, placing a hand on Will's shoulder.

"I'm sure Will, here, has _plenty_ of balls," she said, sliding her fingertips down his arm, "Will, if you need someone to accompany you this afternoon, I can always tell Finn that something came up."

Sue rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm fine," Will responded, snatching his arm away, "I'm busy, anyway. I have… chores and stuff…" he said, mumbling.

Ken, who had entered the room just moments ago, finally shouted, "Alright, I've had about enough of this teenage wasteland! Let's put your otherwise wasted testosterone to use, Schuester!"

Will sighed, Rachel flashed him a smile, and Terri and Sue linked arms, laughing as they walked to their positions.

"Okay, from the top!"

--

The sound of the marching band made its way all the way down the halls, as Quinn maneuvered, unnoticed, through the ever so pumped up crowd of students. As much as Quinn wanted to escape, while on her way from the cafeteria to the gymnasium, she knew she would get caught. If there was one thing she would not be able to tolerate more than school, it would be detention—or a pep assembly, of course. While Quinn was dreading the next two hours, she was relieved that they were being let out an hour earlier than a normal school day.

Making her way up the Junior section of the bleachers, Quinn stopped at the third row and sat down. The further up the stands, the more rowdy it got. Quinn sat quietly, unphased by the excitement around her that she was not a part of. In fact, there was a remarkable amount of space between her and the people she was sitting by, compared to the otherwise crowded seats.

Quinn felt as if three days had past, while the Cheerios performed their routine, the football players were introduced, the relay race took place, and the pep band played songs between each of those and the other various events that filled the, in reality, two hour time slot. Of course, the closing act was the Dynamics.

The girls were scantily clad in teal belly shirts and ankle length leggings, with flat, black dance shoes, and sequined headbands, while the boys wore t-shirts of the same teal color and black denim pants. Everyone got into position, with the exception of Rachel, who stood behind them, microphone in hand.

"As pep assembly coordinator, it is standard for me to introduce ALL of today's acts. But as the lead female of glee club, I find it only appropriate that I turn the mic over to someone outside of this particular act, for a proper introduction. Ms. Pillsbury, if you would…" Rachel announced before handing the microphone over to the principal and running off to her place at the front of the formation.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," Ms. Pillsbury announced, her voice echoing through the gym, "Without any further ado, I am honored to present the two time regional champs, William McKinley High School's Dynamics!"

With that, the instrumentals to "Larger Than Life," by the Backstreet Boys blared throughout the arena.

_Huh  
Yeah, ha, ha, ha, ha  
Ha, ha, ha, ha_

The chorus provided the perfectly harmonized techno beat behind Finn's melodic laughter. They danced in precisely synchronized, high energy movements.

_I may run and hide  
When you're screamin' my name, alright  
But let me tell you now  
There are prices to fame, alright  
All of our time spent in flashes of light_

"_I'll be singing to you on Friday, Quinn."_

As Will broke into the first verse, Quinn couldn't help but think back to what he had sent to her earlier in the week. As he sang the lead, he truly was singing directly towards her.

_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life_

The entire ensemble belted the chorus, alongside impeccably sharp dance moves. The girls jumped, straddling the guys' waists, earning a round of hoots and hollers from the student body.

_Looking at the crowd  
And I see your body sway, c'mon  
Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon  
Cuz all of your time spent keeps us alive_

Will extended his arm towards Quinn as he started the second verse. She couldn't help but crack a smile, as she made eye contact with him. By the time they returned to the chorus, Quinn was fully into the music. She had burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles, smiling at Will and swaying to the music.

_All of your time spent keeps us alive  
Yeah, every time we're down  
Yeah, you can make it right  
Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life_

Mercedes sang out the bridge as the rest of the chorus backed her. The dancing dropped and swelled with the music.

_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life_

The group concluded with the last recitation of the chorus. Quinn found herself (almost involuntarily) joining in on the round of applause.

Aside from Will and Rachel, the rest of the glee club members cleared the floor for the ballad portion of their show. The two leads switched from headsets to hand mics as the piano began playing Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On."

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

Quinn witnessed a softness in the popular teenage boy that she had never seen before, as he sang the slow-tempo song. She found herself almost entranced by this different side of him.

_Near, Far,  
Wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on_

Suddenly, Will's impressive harmonies were overpowered when Rachel joined in the duet.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
Love was when I loved you,  
One true time to hold on to  
In my life we'll always go on_

Rachel belted her verse. She was an undeniably incredible singer. Still, after various forms of lessons growing up, Quinn knew a decent amount about music, and she knew the song was not intended to be sung in such a way.

By the time the pair returned to the chorus, the smile was no longer on Quinn's face. Will was no longer singing to her, but rather gazing into Rachel's eyes, producing an undeniable chemistry. Quinn watched as she touched his chest and held his hand and slid her body all over his. Sure, Rachel was dating Finn, but the girl was known to get around.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay, forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

The moment the song ended, Quinn bolted out of her seat and darted towards the exit. Glancing back one last time, she saw that Will had broken the moment and was watching her leave. She immediately continued on her way.

'_I'll be dammed if I get swept up by the glee club and Will Schuester's façade.'_

--

Quinn waited inside the bathroom until the noise from the hallways diminished. She was embarrassed that she had gotten caught up in Will's performance and the last thing she wanted to do was run into him and have to listen to him gloat.

When the coast was clear, she wandered to her locker and started getting her things together. As she pulled books off her shelf and placed them in her backpack, she began softly singing the ballad that had just been performed.

'_Stupid glee song getting stuck in my head… The Titantic sank, anyway!'_

Despising it's catchiness, she continued with the melody. Quinn did enjoy singing sometimes, but she would never do it in front of people.

Not willingly, at least.

"Wow, Quinn."

Quinn gasped and snapped her head, seeing Will Schuester standing just a few feet down the hallway. Of course the last person left in the building was the last person she wanted to see.

"Are you stalking me now? What do you want?" she snapped, "Shouldn't you be off celebrating, after your stupid little performance?"

"Oh, come on!" he smirked, "You enjoyed it."

"Oh yeah," she scoffed, "I loved watching you sex up Rachel Berry on the basketball court."

"She is a bit dramatic, isn't she?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut, then leaned against it.

"Listen, Quinn, we don't have a head voice soprano. You're great. I think… I think you should consider joining glee club!"

Quinn reflexively laughed in his face.

"Yeah right! How far are you willing to take this stupid, sick joke? I'm a nobody and you guys still harass me on a daily basis. So what, now you want to give me a name by putting me in the glee club so you can make my torment public?"

"What? No! Quinn, I think you're really good. And—and I want to spend more time with you," he sighed, "We could really use you, Quinn."

"It looks like you and _Rachel_ are doing just fine," she spat.

"I sang that first song to you, and you know it. That was real. The second song was just an act," he pleaded with her.

"No, the way you've been treating me is an act! I'd rather you just be mean to me, than play these stupid tricks!"

"Quinn, stop being so defensive!" after he felt his voice rise, he immediately lowered it back down again. "Look, I think you're great."

Looking at him, her mouth dropped open, slightly. She noticed the same gleam in his eyes that she had seen all the way from the stands, when he was singing to her.

"Quinn, I think you're larger than life," he said, smirking.

Quinn failed to suppress a grin, so she looked down to the floor, instead.

"Come on… I know you're smiling! I recognize it from earlier. It's probably the first time I've ever seen it. You really should wear it more often."

She looked back up.

"So what? I'm supposed to believe that you're different than the rest of them, huh?"

"Yes."

"I still hate glee," she said.

"Well, let me try and convince you otherwise. Come on, let me take you out."

He picked up her backpack and placed it over his shoulder and stood patiently.

For the second time in her high school career, Quinn Fabray took a risk. This time, she hoped she wouldn't regret it.

--


End file.
